


One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

by glitchblue



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Childhood Memories, F/M, Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Protective Siblings, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchblue/pseuds/glitchblue
Summary: Whenever her face came into his vision, he only saw smiles.





	

She was always the kind of person who would spend too much time holding your hand, or let her fingers linger on your hair for longer than required. That's the way she was since before he had memories of anything, and that's how she continued to be even now. Even now, in a new age where they didn't have to hide away in a damp cement building, they gritted their teeth and bared the pain as more and more weight was thrown on their shoulders.

Well, he grit his teeth, but she _never_ did. Since whenever her face came into his vision, he only saw smiles. And Blue's smile was radiant and heartwarming.

She had many different expressions. She was a talented actress who knew it all naturally. It was – is – one of the many ways she would manage to get money in their ratted pockets, or food on their makeshift table. And though he saw how fake she could be; knew that she lied to him so many times, Silver had never once seen her actions towards him as anything but genuine (even when he heard her crying in the washroom seconds after she cooed that things were turning up). Besides, her lies were always with good reason. He always told himself that. Blue _always_ has a reason, he'd say. And her lies weren't some fabricated stories that a toddler could see through; they were a swiftly executed absence of the truth, so that she could make him feel content in a world of troubles. When she used to return to their building from a long day of swindling and stealing, she would affectionately comb his hair. It was getting long, but he never once thought about having it cut. If he got rid of it, how would Sis be able to twirl it around like she always does?

 How would he feel if he felt her skinny, gloved hands on his skull instead of his red locks?

 She certainly wouldn't have as much fun, so he vowed to never cut it off. Shoulder length was good enough for him, and good enough for her. And her opinion mattered to him. It always did. Silver stood firmly behind his belief that Blue was moving forward. She was holding his hand the entire way, helping him keep up to her pace. He wouldn't let go. He couldn't. And he didn't want to. If Blue was going in the wrong direction, he'd tell her it was the right one, even when he knew that she was too smart and too perceptive to believe him. She just couldn't be wrong.

 One day, she came home. It was raining, but she managed to stay dry. He looked up at her with concern – she was home hours later than she told him she would be. She chuckled and patted his head when he ran over to her with open arms.

 "Oh, Silver. I'm so sorry that I came home so late. I hope you weren't worried about me." He looked down at her legs; bruises covered them. Her hands felt dry and tired and so unlike how they usually were. He knew something had happened, but he didn't dare ask. He just sighed softly. Like always, softly. He would act tough when it was _his_ turn to go out. In the midst of his relief, his sister left him and walked to their washroom. It was hardly a room, but it was enough.

 "I'm just gonna get myself cleaned up. Don't wanna waste around looking so dirty!"

 And as she walked away, he had the sickening feeling that she would be much longer than ten minutes, with no light around to guide her.


End file.
